


Darko

by Burgie



Series: JakexDarko AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jake gets a visitor to his prison cell. For EquineDork.





	Darko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquineDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquineDork/gifts).



Sometimes, Jake wondered what his sister was doing. Well, his alleged sister. Whenever he tried to bring her to mind, something seemed to recognise that knowledge, that yes, he did have a sister, but this tingle of recognition was oftentimes quickly followed by a pounding headache that would leave him on the ground, out of it for any length of time only to awaken to a horse peering down at him in concern and confusion. Sometimes there was a person there too, though not always. Lately, it was always exactly the last face Jake wanted to see. Sexy though the body may be.

Jake ran his fingers through blonde curls that had once been nice but were now mostly lank and greasy. He’d been here for so long that he sometimes thought that the people running this place, Dark Core, could siphon the oil from his skin and hair and make a profit. But he knew that that wasn’t the real reason they were keeping him here. They needed to know about his sister. But Jake didn’t even know what she looked like, if she even existed. When he concentrated, he could see purple eyes and blonde curls, longer than his own. Sometimes, even seeing his own reflection started up the tremors.

Fortunately, this time, the sound of the metal door screeching open broke Jake out of his thoughts before he could bring on another fit. He looked up from where he was sitting against the far wall of his cell, though his face immediately morphed into a frown when he saw who was standing there outlined against the dark by the flicker of fire that he held in his hand.

“I keep telling you, I can’t remember her,” said Jake. “I don’t even know if she exists. Come on, you’ve gotta believe me, I swear.” He stared imploringly up at the man who now towered over him, water dripping onto the ground from the ever-present rain outside that had soaked his jacket and hair.

“We will find out one day, boy, one way or another,” said Darko. “But not today.” As the door of the room swung shut, Jake felt his heart begin to beat just that little bit faster. And when the click of the lock sounded, loud in the empty room, he felt his mouth go dry.

“Then what?” asked Jake. “What’s the plan today, what are you going to do to me now?”

“Well, first of all, I am going to bathe you,” said Darko. “Or have you bathe. I trust that you are at least capable of bathing yourself with aid?” The tone of his voice was so condescending that Jake immediately felt like snapping back at the man. But he didn’t, fearing Darko’s wrath should he misbehave. Even if a part of him would like to find out how Darko would treat a misbehaving prisoner.

“With what?” asked Jake, letting some snarkiness leak into his tone. “There aren’t exactly any baths or showers around here, unless you’re planning on dunking me in the ocean.” Darko was on him in an instant.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll bathe you with my tongue,” Darko murmured in his ear. Jake shivered, partly from Darko’s breath on his ear but also partly from the tone of his voice. How could someone so evil still sound so sexy?

“Yes, Darko,” Jake murmured. “I’ll be good.”

“Good,” said Darko, pulling away from him slowly. “But I will not tolerate any further insolence from you, boy.” Jake couldn’t take his eyes away from Darko, but he averted his eyes and blushed when Darko caught him looking.

Darko tapped his cane against the floor, a metallic sound ringing out. Within seconds, a large copper bathtub had appeared out of the resulting flames. A few more seconds and a tap of the cane on the rim saw the tub filled with steaming water, a bar of soap and bottles of hair-cleaning products perched daintily on the edge.

“Wash up,” said Darko, gesturing towards the tub. Jake slowly got to his feet, very aware of Darko watching.

“T-turn around,” said Jake, blushing. Darko smiled, that same perverted grin that illuminated his features whenever he saw the younger boy squirming under his penetrating gaze. Just like he was now.

“Oh? Are you ashamed of others seeing you naked?” Darko purred. “Or are you only afraid of undressing in front of me? Because I do not find your naked form disgusting. No, quite the opposite.” Jake’s eyes flicked down to the waistband of Darko’s pants, seeing something straining against the fabric. Possibly a tentacle. It wasn’t like he’d seen what Darko had in his pants before. Though Darko had seen his plenty of times. Darko grinned, showing pearly white teeth.

“But I’m… filthy,” said Jake.

“Oh yes, quite filthy,” said Darko with a dark chuckle. Jake couldn’t look at him, his cheeks burning as he turned his back on the enemy and began to disrobe. His shirt came off first, it had once been white but was now coated in so much filth that it was more black or grey. Some light muscling was revealed, though it had been greater before, back when he’d been regularly working in Jorvik. According to Darko’s inhale, Jake still looked nice from behind. Even with what felt like a thousand pimples scratching against his hands. Jake’s cheeks felt as hot as the water when he unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall so that he could step out of them. They became caught on his shoes, so Jake stumbled. Surprisingly, Darko caught him, his strong hand wrapping around Jake’s bicep.

“Thanks,” said Jake, glancing at him for only a moment before he bent down to pull his shoes and socks off.

“No, thank you,” Darko murmured. Jake knew exactly where his gaze was, and resisted the stupid impulse to wiggle his hips. When it came to relationships and dating, Jake wasn’t a flirt. He was still a damn virgin, for Chrissake. Or maybe he was a virgin, anyway. If a handjob from Darko didn’t count. But to him, the loss of virginity came with penetration, and that hadn’t happened quite yet. Which surprised him, he’d half-expected Darko to have claimed him already.

Jake removed his underwear quickly before hurriedly stepping into the bath, hissing and almost crying out as the hot water seemed to scald his skin. Logically, he knew that the burning sensation only came from his cold skin coming into contact with the hot water, but he couldn’t quite fight the mental image of Darko boiling him alive. Darko probably ate boys like him for dinner.

Jake washed himself as quickly as he felt comfortable with, though it was so hard to feel comfortable with Darko staring at him like he was a meal. Dirt and dust quickly clouded the clear water, revealing skin that was paler than it had been since before he’d come to Jorvik. Jake ducked his head under the water, scrubbing his fingers through his hair just to wet the strands. When his head popped back up, he heard the rasp of skin on skin and knew exactly what was happening. Somehow, the warm water felt cool against his flaming cheeks.

As he scrubbed foamy shampoo through his filthy hair, Jake tried to ignore the sound of Darko pumping his shaft. He never peeked, though, fearing what Darko might do if he caught him looking. Fearing what he might let Darko do. Surely it wasn’t Stockholm syndrome if he was thinking of fucking his captor, right? Or, rather, if he was thinking of letting his captor fuck him. It was so wrong, it was exactly what Darko wanted.

But the soft moan that emitted from Darko’s lips… fuck, this was going to be harder than he thought. Already, Jake was harder than he wanted to be. He tried not to touch himself, tried to ignore the sensitivity of his skin as he rubbed soap over it, the way his nipples hardened. It was only too easy to allow his hand to brush his cock, to linger.

Jake wasn’t surprised at all when he heard footsteps approach after he’d reached the hair conditioning stage, when he’d just finished dragging the conditioner through his hair to achieve his soft, fluffy curls that were his signature. But still, he tried to play coy, tried to pretend that he was focusing on cleaning under his fingernails. And then a strong hand gripped his chin and yanked Jake towards the side of the tub, sending water sloshing over the side. Jake stared at the sizeable member presented to him, his lips slightly parted. Darko grabbed a fistful of Jake’s hair and pulled his head back, using his other hand to brush the head of his cock against Jake’s lips.

“Such pretty little lips,” Darko murmured. “Suck. Now.” Jake licked his lips, a nervous tic, but his tongue brushed against the head of Darko’s cock and caused the taller man to shudder in ecstacy.

Jake did as he was told, opening his mouth so that Darko could thrust his cock in with a satisfied moan. It was such a delicious sound, one that only fuelled Jake’s own desire. Jake’s hand drifted down towards his own cock, giving it a few twists as he tried to bob his head up and down Darko’s shaft the way he’d seen pornstars so. But his lips weren’t as soft and supple as those in porn, and this was unlike any porno scenario he’d ever seen before. Not that he’d watched long videos, only ones short enough to get the job done before he hastily navigated away from that site in order to keep up the innocent act. It was the most scandalous thing he’d ever done, until now, anyway.

Somehow, Jake managed to push past all the panic and nerves and worked up a steady rhythm, one hand wrapping around the base of Darko’s shaft to pump while his tongue worked around the tip as much as it could.

“Yes, suck my cock, take it down your throat, you filthy little whore,” Darko grunted as he thrust into Jake’s mouth. Jake almost gagged, pulling his head back to cough. But, just as he sucked in a breath, Darko grabbed Jake’s hair in his fist again and shoved his cock in deeper. Jake moaned in protest, but now he could taste something different. And yet somehow, he knew what it was. Briefly, Jake remembered the childish rumour that swallowing could get you pregnant. But he wasn’t that stupid anymore. Stupid enough to get himself into this situation, yes, but not stupid enough to not know how biology worked.

Darko gave a loud moan of pleasure as he reached his climax, filling Jake’s mouth with that strange new taste that Jake almost choked on. Though that was partially from Darko shoving his cock halfway down his throat.

At last, though, Darko pulled his cock out of Jake’s mouth, leaving him to cough and splutter in peace. But just as Jake got his breath back, Darko dipped his hand in the water. In his current scatter-brained state, Jake thought that Darko was only washing the slimy conditioner from his hands. But his hand searched for something, and when he found it, Jake gasped and Darko grinned.

“Repaying the favour,” Darko purred as his hand pumped up and down Jake’s cock. Jake moaned, bucking his hips forward as he leaned against the side of the tub. Darko leaned in over him, his movements splashing water everywhere. But for once, Jake didn’t care about the mess. If Darko cleaned it up, good, if not, well, water would hardly be an unpleasant addition to his cell. Besides, his mind could only focus on how good it felt to have Darko jacking him off like this again. Somehow, possibly from practice, Darko knew exactly how to twist his hand, how to tug, when and how and how often to fondle his balls.

Later, Jake would be embarrassed at how much of a slut he sounded. But right now… now, he could only moan and writhe and call Darko’s name as the General of Garnok himself tugged him closer and closer to the edge.

“D-Darko,” Jake stammered, his hips bucking. So much water, so much mess, this was so bad but- “I’m gonna- ah!”

The already-discoloured water didn’t change colour from the white fluid suddenly spilling through it, though Jake sagged against the side of the tub and panted. But Darko had to milk him for every drop. By the time he was done, Jake felt boneless, his breathing ragged.

Darko left him there, slipping his cock back into his pants as he headed towards the door.

“Always a pleasure,” Darko purred. Jake barely heard him, lost to bliss. Though he couldn’t help but notice when the bathtub disappeared, along with the water, with Darko’s absence. At least he was clean now.


End file.
